


Snooping and its Consequences

by generic_cruiser



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Daisy's getting in trouble (again), Gen, Maria Hill is definitely Daisy's friend prove me wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generic_cruiser/pseuds/generic_cruiser
Summary: An Avengers/AOS crossover that's basically Daisy getting into trouble and Maria Hill saving her ass, with some mild Philinda parenting.Set in s3, after Age of Ultron and before Civil War
Relationships: Maria Hill & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Maria Hill & Steve Rogers, Maria Hill & Tony Stark, Phil Coulson & Maria Hill & Melinda May, Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Snooping and its Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover time! *jazz hands* I'm manifesting that Maria Hill and Daisy are friends so that's mostly what this is. That, and pointing out the fact that since the movies completely ignore AOS plotlines, the Avengers have no clue what Inhumans are somehow. And for some reason it's really fun to write Daisy getting in trouble for being impulsive.
> 
> I have a crap ton of these kinds of fics, so if this gets attention, I'll start posting some of my other ones. Most of them are Avengers crossovers, but I have one for Cloak & Dagger because that show slaps.

Just some light surveillance. Not too important, just a precaution to make sure that Daisy was not incredibly fucked. 

She was honestly a tad underwhelmed by the new Avengers base. Sure, it was big and full of people, but it was very bland for a Stark building, and seemed far less interesting than the playground. Something was always going on there, but this place seemed slow. Probably due to the lack of Avengers, or anyone remotely interesting. 

Stark had been stupid enough to build the base right next to a huge expanse of forest, and while Daisy was glad he hadn’t opted for tearing down trees, it made it way to easy for her and anyone else to snoop. She had parked her car 20 yards off the road, and then snuck up closer to the base. Staying in her car would’ve been preferable, but it was hard to disguise an SUV in a bunch of trees. So now she was sitting on the ground, hopefully not looking too conspicuous. 

A speaker crackled, and Daisy jumped before plugging in her headphones to listen to the bug she had planted. There was no way she’d be able to plant cameras, so she was stuck with just audio.

“So, do we have a new enhanced?”  _ Enhanced.  _ It was hilariously sad how unknowledgeable Earth’s mightiest heroes were. 

“Possibly, it could just be a device.” Good God, she was being compared to tech. Wouldn’t be the first time, but it was stranger when Tony fuckin’ Stark was the one saying it.

Something made a loud bang, and Daisy cringed as the sound got static-y in her headphones. “Shit, sorry.”

“Who knew Captain America was so clumsy?” A new voice, teasing. Daisy tensed; she knew that voice. Fuck, she was actually screwed. 

“You try growing a foot and a half in two minutes.”

“That happened like 90 years ago, not really a good excuse.”

“We were talking about that enhanced girl?” 

Daisy smirked, before reminding herself to pay attention. “What enhanced?”

Yikes. Team Avengers was not about sharing. 

“This girl came in a couple days ago posing as a delivery girl. Staff caught her doing this weird shock wave thing and then bolting.” 

“Do you have video footage?” Hopefully Daisy had taken care of that.

“It’s blurry and we never got a good image of her face.” The sound of screens whirring echoed around loudly, until it was interrupted by Maria Hill cursing violently. 

“What, do you know her?”

“No.” 

A stone cold lie, but Daisy wasn’t complaining. Hill was saving her ass, which she probably didn’t deserve at this point. She heard footsteps, and assumed Hill was leaving. 

“The fuck was that about?”

“No clue.”

The conversation continued similarly, until Daisy turned off her computer in frustration. If Hill had left, there was a chance she had figured that Daisy was listening in. 

Trekking back to her van was not fun, especially running with a large ass computer. Especially because she was running through the literal woods. And because the possibility of being caught by the actual Avengers was looming. 

Fortunately, neither Iron Man nor Captain America were waiting for her when she finally found her SUV. Unfortunately, Maria Hill was. 

“Seriously, Daisy? Hacking is one thing, but you actually visited?”

She grimaced. “Sorry.”

Hill crossed her arms. “Does Coulson know you’re here?”

“It’s my day off.”

“This is what you do with your day off?”

“...No?” 

“What are you even doing here?”

Daisy cleared her throat. “It was Coulson’s idea. He...suggested we should see where the Avengers stand on the whole Inhuman situation, and since he can’t visit, I did.”

“And completely blew your cover? Nice.” Hill opened the passenger side door of the car. “Come on, you’re driving.”

~

“So, instead of killing me yourself, you’re going to watch May do it?” Daisy drove as slow as she could without getting arrested. She was  _ so _ dead. 

“You collected valuable intel, although you could’ve just called me. Tell Coulson, and I’ll deal with May.” Maria sat up as they entered the garage, grinning when she saw May and Coulson waiting. “Nevermind, you might be fucked.”

They got out of the car, Daisy trying her best to hide from her angry bosses, while Hill covered her mouth to keep from laughing. 

May was the first to speak once they were all inside Coulson’s office. “The Avengers? Really?”

“I was collecting intel.”

“What intel?”

Daisy cleared her throat, deciding to stare at her hands. “I wanted to see how much they knew about Inhumans.”

May leaned forward, pressing her hands on the desk. “And how did you do that?”

_ Shit. _ “...I let myself get caught using my powers to see how they would react.” She glanced up at the various appalled faces staring back at her and added, “I got away before they actually caught me and there’s no footage they could use to find me. Plus, technically I don’t exist.”

“I cannot believe I am asking this, but what intel did you get?” Coulson spoke through his facepalm. 

“They somehow don’t watch the news and don’t know what an Inhuman is, they kept calling me  _ enhanced, _ and Stark thinks I used some sort of earthquake tech. And Captain America is clumsy.”

“Was that last part necessary?”

Daisy shrugged. “It came up in the conversation.” She shot a pointed look at Hill, who grinned.

May turned to Hill. “Do you think they’ll keep pursuing it?”

“Probably. They think I know this mysterious enhanced, so I’ll have to get that under control.”

“To be fair, you stormed out when they pulled up a half shot of my forehead. Kinda gave you away.”

“I did not  _ storm out _ -”

“You said about 500 curse words and then briskly walked out providing no explanation. That qualifies as storming out.”

Coulson put his hand up and said, “Seriously?” at the same time as Hill mumbled, “Walked briskly?” 

May spoke over both of them. “How are we going to cover this up?”

“Can Fitzsimmons come up with some earthquake tech I can give Stark? I’ll make up some story about Daisy, and make sure no one asks any questions.”

“Yeah, sounds good. Maria, stay here. May and Daisy, you’re dismissed.” Coulson waved his hand, letting Daisy off the hook. She made a fast exit before May could lecture her further, or Hill for that matter. 

_ Three Days Later _

“She’s  _ dead? _ ”

Maria bit her lip, trying not to convey how strange it was to talk about Daisy like she was someone else, and dead. “I think something went wrong with the device she used.” She gestured to the glove on the table. 

Stark picked it up gently. “I’ll look it over. Did you find out what she was looking for?”

“An enhanced, I think.” It was the best they could think of in the short time frame, which was kind of sad for a bunch of spies. “My best guess is she was going to pretend to have abilities to get to someone else we’re protecting.”

“And she’s dead?”

"As far as I know." Steve grimaced while Stark rolled his eyes. 

Here came the more difficult part. "Do you still have the security footage? I need to include it in my report." 

"Yeah, here." Stark pulled up the time frame. "Shit, where'd it go?"

"You lost it?" Steve asked, bending down to squint at the screen. Maria rolled her eyes; there was no way he knew what he was looking at.

"I didn't _loose_ it, someone deleted it."

"Your system is supposed to be unhackable."

"It _is-_ "

"Don't you have like a state of the art UI that can track who hacked in?" Maria interrupted, knowing full well that her suggestion wouldn't do shit.

FRIDAY beeped to life. "There is no sign of anyone hacking in and deleting security footage." _Thank God._

Maria's phone rang while Stark's confusion grew. She slipped out, grateful that she wouldn't have to come up with more covers. "Yeah?"

"How'd it go?"

"I'm going to have to come up with an excuse to get them to stop obsessing over lost security footage. But other than that, we're in the clear."

Coulson sighed. "Thank you. Daisy will _not_ be going back there, don't worry." Daisy faintly shouted something from the other end, which Coulson laughed at.

"Good. Tell Bobbi I said hi."

"Will do."

**Author's Note:**

> My usual thanks goes out to anyone who read, left kudos and/or commented. 
> 
> Feedback and requests are greatly appreciated.


End file.
